danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Mahiru Koizumi/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Concept Art Mahiru Koizumi.png|Mahiru's design in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Mahiru's design in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Beta Designs Tumblr_inline_mlzzns7cZN1qz4rgp.jpg|Mahiru's beta design. Mahiru beta.png|Mahiru's beta design (2). Early Koizumi.png|Mahiru's early design. Anime Screenshots Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Mahiru;s intro.jpg|Mahiru's introduction. Opening Mahiru, Ibuki and Hiyoko DR3 Opening.jpg|Mahiru, Ibuki, and Hiyoko in the opening. Mahiru_Ibuki_and_Hiyoko_Opening_2.png|Mahiru, Ibuki, and Hiyoko in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Sonia praising Chisa.png|Sonia praises Chisa for being prepared while Mahiru seems surprised. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Mahiru and her classmates visited Animal Shed. Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Mahiru and the others looking at Sonia Nevermind and Kazuichi Soda from a distance. Class 77th.jpg|Mahiru gathered with all of Class 77-B's students in the class. Episode 02 The girls playing Bomber Guy.png|Mahiru playing Bomber Guy game with Chiaki Nanami, Sonia, and Mikan Tsumiki. Sonia hugging Nanami.jpg|Mahiru happy to see Sonia expressing her gratitude to Chiaki. Mahiru taking selfies of herself.png|Mahiru taking selfies of herself under the effect of aphrodisiacs. Nanami's story.jpg|Mahiru listened to Chiaki's story about her one of her favorite game. Episode 03 Koizumi's lunch.jpg|Mahiru invited Sato to eat lunch together. Sato shows Mahiru her scar.png|Sato shows Mahiru the scar someone gave her after an arguement with Natsumi in middle school. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Mahiru and her classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Mahiru attends Chisa's welcome back party. Chisa older Hiyoko.png|Mahiru explained that Hiyoko has her growth spurth during Chisa's transfer. Episode 07 Saionji celebrating Komaeda's death.jpg|Mahiru reminded Hiyoko that Nagito isn't dead yet. Tanaka devil.jpg|Mahiru wondered why there is a bear in the classroom. Mahiru, Sonia, Kazuichi, Teruteru Ibuki.jpeg|Mahiru and her classmates watch Gundham Tanaka demonstrate his control over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 10 Class 77 Despair.png|Mahiru and her classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki Nanami's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Mahiru and her classmates in their "Graduation" day. Class 77-B Graduation Day.JPG|Mahiru and her classmates watching the destruction of Hope's Peak Academy. Ending festival.png|Festival. danganronpa.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (1).png|Live performance. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Flowerfriends.png|At the park. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Sonia and Mahiru as Ultimate Despair members.jpg|Mahiru and Sonia Nevermind as members of the Ultimate Despair. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Hope Koizumi Mioda high five.png|Mahiru high-fives Ibuki. Class 77-B.jpg|Mahiru and her classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Hinata convincing Mitarai.JPG|Mahiru smiles at Ryota in the background. Class 77-B reunion.JPG|Mahiru and her classmates invited Ryota to join them. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Mahiru pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Tsumiki holding Kimura's medicine.JPG|Mahiru asking Mikan what kind of medicine that she holds. Game Events Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Koizumi.jpg|Mahiru introducing herself. Learn something from these children.jpg|Mahiru at the beach with her classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. Event_39_(2).png|Akane Owari and Mahiru getting angry at Byakuya Togami already eating. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Event 46.png|The image poster pre the first trial. Koizumi´s Sore wa chigau yo.png|"Your reasoning is out of focus.". Chapter 2 Bath event.jpg|A hidden scene where Hajime Hinata secretly peeks on Mahiru and Hiyoko Saionji bathing together. koizumideath.png|Mahiru's corpse. Special Koizumi report card.png|Mahiru's report card. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do6_1280 (1).png|Mahiru's underwear. Manga Appearances Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Koizumi and Souda shocked after seeing a dead body.png|Mahiru and Kazuichi Soda after seeing Byakuya's corpse. Super danganronpa 2 Mahiru in manga.jpg|Mahiru scolding Hajime. Souda's swimsuit fantasy.png|Kazuichi's fantasy. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. No no way really Hinata.png|Mahiru's reaction to Usami's death. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 2.png|Mahiru still in shock over Usami's death. Novel Appearances Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Mahiru as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubo Gakuen~ Mahirustage.jpg|Mahiru's (Ami Hachiya and Rina Chikura) Full Outfit in the play. Stagemahiru2.jpg Stagemahiru3.jpg Stagemahiru4.jpg Stagemahiru.jpg|Mahiru with her camera. Mahiruhiyoko.jpg|Mahiru and Hiyoko. Stagegroup.jpg|Mahiru with Kazuichi, Nagito Komaeda, Hajime, Sonia, Ultimate Imposter, Teruteru Hanamura and Gundham Tanaka. Stagegroup2.jpg|Mahiru with Ibuki Mioda, Hiyoko and Mikan Tsumiki. Mahiruhiyoko2.jpg|Mahiru and Hiyoko. Mahiruhiyoko3.jpg|Mahiru and Hiyoko. Mahiruhiyoko4.jpg|Mahiru and Hiyoko. Mahiruhiyoko5.jpg|Mahiru and Hiyoko. Official Art Mahiru Koizumi Reload art.png|Official art of Mahiru from the DR Reload artbook. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. tumblr_mr592hrqeN1qcx8aeo1_1280.jpg|Unused execution art. Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|Danganronpa 2 artbook front cover. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'''s Despair Volume Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Official Site Mahiru Koizumi on the official site.png|Mahiru on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Koizumi.png|Mahiru on the official English site. MahiruDangan3.png|Mahiru's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site.